Forever and Always
by Levi'sCat
Summary: Steven Stone is someone e who everyone believes is the happiest man on the planet since he has fame, power, and wealth. But in fact Steven is the loneliest person on the planet. One day he cones across a woman around his age who is not only a pokemon trainer but enjoys the same hobby. This is a slow build romance between Steven Stone and my OC Avril Grainger. This story is rated M.


Staring up at the faded lines of the ancient artwork on the cave wall Steven Stone sighed softly as he lost interest. Though it was rare for the champion to leave his "throne" the steel type user found days to be filled with loneliness more and more with every passing hour. Yes time with his father and few friends that he had were nice. But it felt as though something was missing. The league champion had no idea what was missing. He had wealth, fine and power. Yes he has family but not one that he stsrted with someone else. The problem was that girls who tried to get lucky were no where near the type of women he wanted to have by his side. What kind of woman was it that he wanted to have? Surely it was one who would see past his wealth and what not. There was nothing more frustrating than having a woman by your side than one who was only with you because you have money. Steven turned around and sat down on the first step of the platform, resting his arms on top of hid legs the man did not care that the dirt was getting his trousers dirty.

He pondered just where he was going to find a woman that he found to be attractive, "Perhaps time is the only answer." Steven muttered softly as he stood up. Dusting off his clothing the man paid no attention to the woman that came into the room.

Of course that was until he heard a soft voice speaking up, "Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Steven Stone?"

The man looked up, his water stone blue eyes widened. He found it hard to firm words straight away. Who could blame him. Here was a young lady, possibly around his own age, in a dark cave with dirty clothing. Just what was she doing in the cave in the first place? Steven cleared his throat once he realized that he has not spoken to her yet, "Yes.. I am Steven Stone." The man smiled.

The young lady smiled, "Great! Your father asked me to deliver a letter to you after I diverted him a crystal that I found." The young lady said as she held out the letter she was to deliver.

By the name of Groudon did she just say she delivered a crystal to his father. Steven quickly gained control of hid excitement. For all he knew this young lady could have delivered the crystal for someone else and so is like any other woman fir all the league champion knew. Opening the letter Steven proceeded to read it until he caught the young lady turning to look at all of the artwork on the cave walls, that was until she must have caught him gawking because she looked straight at him. Clearing his throat his eyes went back to the paper. After a what seemed to be an awkward moment of silence Steven looked to the young lady, " I should thank you for delivering this letter to me. It is not often that my father does not send someone who does not work for him to deliver something as plain as a letter."

The woman smiled, "It was not a problem at all! I should be on my way now.. I am needed somewhere else and was just delivering the letter as I passed through here." She said as the woman turned to leave.

His blue eyes watched the young lady closely before he gave into the urge to stop her just so he can gaze at her a little longer, "Please wait!" The woman stopped and turned to look at him, "I.. Never got your name." Steven said softly, "Would you please tell me your name."

The woman turned some more, smiling softly, " I am Avril Grainger. I work for the Hoenn Geological Society." She then turned around leaving Steven to his thoughts as the man wuspered her name quietly to himself. He did notice that while Avril was in his presense that the lonely feeling was not there. But now that she was gone he felt.. empty. Folding the letter up neatly Steven took one last look at the markings on the cave walls before leaving.


End file.
